Potter vs Evans James et Lily
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Quand on retrouve Lily et James un peu plus dévergondés qu'à l'ordinaire...


Potter VS Evans… James et Lily

**Potter VS Evans… James et Lily**

**- - -**

_**Minuit. Salle commune des Gryffondors...**_

- Evans.

- Potter.

- C'est pour moi que tu mets cette ravissante nuisette ?

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris Potter, c'est une chemise de nuit.

- Hum... Une chemise de nuit dis-tu ?

- Oui, Potter. Comme tu vois, je monte dans ma chambre.

- Une chemise de nuit presque entièrement transparente ?

- Ca doit être le fruit de ton imagination.

- Ouais. Et c'est sûrement aussi pour dormir que tu mets un string ?

- Exact. C'est plus agréable.

- Plausible... Et tu marches souvent aussi vulgairement pour monter dans ta chambre ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, je boîte.

- Ouais... Dis-moi, tu mets souvent du parfum avant d'aller te coucher ?

- Oh, tu soûles Potter !

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

- L'espoir fait vivre...

Puis elle était montée se coucher. Encore une fois. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle mettait des tenues de plus en plus extravagantes et, il fallait l'avouer, irrésistiblement sexy pour ensuite venir se présenter à lui. Et à chaque fois James récoltait la même chose : une bonne douche froide pour se calmer.

Mais demain il allait attaquer, et elle s'en souviendrait.

**&**

_**Le lendemain 7:30, toujours dans la salle commune...**_

James était prêt, planté devant l'escalier du dortoir des filles, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

Quand Lily descendit, il la vit déglutir. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'y colla quasiment.

- Oh désolé j'allais me doucher, souffla-t-il en la voyant rougir.

Lily sourit.

- Il semble que tu ais oublié que la salle de bain se trouve dans ton dortoir...

James se renfrogna et se tourna.

- Attends ! appela Lily. Autant que ton oubli me serve à quelque chose...

Elle tira sur la serviette de sorte que James se retrouva nu devant elle.

- J'ai vu mieux, sourit-elle en fixant son entrejambe.

Puis elle partie, se déhanchant sensuellement et laissant un James nu et fou de rage derrière elle.

**&**

_**Un peu plus tard, dans la Grande salle...**_

Sirius et James parlaient. _Enfin..._

- James !

- ...

- Oh oh !

- ...

- Ok...

Sirius prit le pichet d'eau et le versa sur la tête de son meilleur ami.

- Hé, MAIS TU ES MALADE ?

- A quoi tu pensais ?

James rougit.

- A rien.

- Hum... Pourquoi tu rougis alors ?

James ne répondit que quelques secondes plus tard.

- Evans... Elle est bonne, non ?

Sirius le regarda bizarrement puis acquiesça.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a changé la petite Lily toute sage...

**&**

_**Couloir du 2ème étage, dans la soirée...**_

Lily se promenait dans les couloirs. Elle réfléchissait à sa vie, à ses parents. A sa soeur.

- Oh James...

Lily se retourna. _D'où venaient ces gémissements ?_

- Oh James ! Prends-moi James, vas-y !

Lily se retrouva face à une salle de classe fermée. _Il baisait dans la salle de MacGonagal ?_

- Oh oui James... plus vite...

Elle sourit et attendit patiemment. Au bout d'un quart d'heure environ sortit de la salle une jeune fille blonde toute rouge et qui paraissait toute essoufflée. Lily entra alors dans la salle pour trouver James en boxer.

- Alors Potter, on s'amuse ?

James se retourna rapidement et rougit en voyant Lily. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête. Elle portait une minijupe blanche et un débardeur moulant. _Plutôt sexy..._

Lily sourit machiavéliquement. Elle s'assit sur une table, jambes écartées et tête rejetée en arrière. Position plutôt équivoque dirons-nous...

- Oh James... imita-t-elle. James ! Prends-moi James, vas-y ! Oh oui James... plus vite...

Quand elle le regarda enfin, James était tout rouge. Elle désigna son entrejambe où son érection était bien visible :

- Attention, ça devient trop petit !

Puis elle partit encore en souriant.

Tout en se masturbant, James, resté dans la salle, jura qu'il ferait payer à Lily cette injure. _L'obliger à se soulager tout seul..._

**&**

_**Environ une demi-heure plus tard, salle commune...**_

Sirius vint à la rencontre de James qui venait de franchir l'entrée du tableau.

- Hé ! Dis donc, d'habitude t'es de meilleure humeur quand tu viens de tirer ton coup !

James grogna.

- Quoi ? Helen est partie trop tôt ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ?

James se mit à ronchonner dans sa barbe. Sirius essaya de comprendre et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu parles d'Evans ?

&

_**Fête après un match de Quidditch remporté par les Lions...**_

_Franchement, qui avait idée de mettre une minijupe aussi petite ? Dans ce cas-là, autant sortir en sou vêtements immédiatement !_

En parlant de sous-vêtements... James déglutit. Il releva la tête, les yeux assombris de désir, vers Lily. En voyant son sourire suffisant, il comprit.

- Lily, tu sais, quand on met une jupe, généralement on met une culotte.

- Et, Potter ?

- Il me semble que tu l'ais oubliée.

- Vas changer tes lunettes, ou arrêtes de fantasmer. Ca te monte à la tête.

- Ah oui ?

James tourna la tête vers Sirius.

- Patmol ? Tu vois quelque chose entre les jambes de notre Lily ?

Sirius tourna rapidement la tête.

- Euh... un tissus blanc. Ca ressemble à une culotte, mec.

Lily regarda alors James dans les yeux et lui sourit. Puis elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, époussetant auparavant le pantalon de James tout en faisant bien attention à frotter quelques secondes sur son entrejambe.

Puis elle se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et murmura, d'une voix douce et terriblement sexy :

- J'adore les sorts d'illusion.

Ensuite elle se releva rapidement et s'en alla à l'autre bout de la pièce. James la suivit, son pantalon commençant à devenir trop petit tellement son érection s'amplifiait de minute en minute.

Il la trouva assise sur une chaise, les jambes écartées, un verre à la main.

- Tu m'attendais ? demanda-t-il, charmeur.

- Oh, tiens. Le voyeur.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tu aurais peut-être besoin que je m'occupe de toi ? souffla-t-il en désignant la jupe de la jeune fille.

- Très drôle, Potter.

- Je ne riais pas.

Tout en disant cela, il lança un sort qui bloqua les jambes de Lily et ses bras. Cette dernière sursauta en sentant la force du sortilège la maintenir.

- A quoi tu joues, Potter ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Je m'occupe de toi.

Il s'assit alors en tailleur devant elle, sa tête à la hauteur du sexe de la jeune fille. Lily tenta vainement de refermer les jambes, mais le sort l'en empêchait.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Non, Lily. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de jouer.

Il enfonça sa main sous sa jupe puis caressa quelques secondes l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La sentant se crisper, il sourit.

- On ne lutte pas contre le désir, Lily-Jolie.

Elle ne répondit pas. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand James passa une main sur son sexe. Il la ressortit de sous sa jupe.

- Déjà ? sourit-il. D'habitude les filles mettent plus de temps à mouiller... Tu dois me vouloir depuis longtemps.

- Dans tes rêves !

- Ah oui ? On parie que dans 10 minutes tu me demandes désespérément de te prendre sur place tellement je t'aurai excitée ?

- Tu es optimiste...

- Ah oui ?

Il repassa sa main sous sa jupe et vint titiller son clitoris. En l'entendant gémir légèrement, il sentit la bosse de son entrejambe augmenter. Puis il continua son manège. Il entra un doigt en elle, alors que les yeux de Lily devenaient noirs de désir. Il sentit un liquide gluant couler sur son doigt. Il en ramena un deuxième à la rescousse puis caressa l'intérieur de la cavité de Lily lentement. Enfin, il démarra un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il enfonçait ses doigts en elle puis se retirait, revenait... En l'entendant gémir beaucoup plus bruyamment qu'avant, il comprit que son travail était achevé. Quand il arrêta de la doigter, il l'entendit grogner.

- Bon, dit-il plein d'entrain. Je vais y aller...

Il la libéra du sort, se releva et partit lentement, très lentement, attendant qu'elle le rappelle. Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, il l'entendit.

- James ?

C'était Lily. Il se retourna, tout sourire.

- Oui ma puce ? Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de ça pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, je l'aurai fait beaucoup plus tôt !

Lily lui renvoya un regard noir mais répondit d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Allez... tu en as autant envie que moi... - Elle désigna son pantalon. - James...

- Non Lily. Ce soir c'est moi qui ai gagné.

Puis il repartit s'asseoir avec les maraudeurs.

Lily, honteuse et frustrée, se leva à sa suite. Elle choisit un jeune homme qui se trouvait au coin du feu, donc tout près de James, pour cible.

Elle avança lentement vers lui, roulant langoureusement des hanches. Puis elle s'assit à côté du garçon et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Elle dit, assez fort pour que James l'entende :

- On monte dans ma chambre ?

Ils se relevaient ensemble quand James apparut derrière elle.

- Tu disais, chérie ?

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, montrant qu'elle était bien à lui.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme en face de lui.

- Je... euh... Rien rien, je...

Puis il partit en courant.

- De nature jalouse ? demanda Lily tout en se retournant vers James, qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

- Seulement envers ce qui m'appartient...

Alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, elle tourna la tête.

- Parce que je t'appartiens ?

- Hum. Tout entière. Tu ne sais pas me résister.

- Ah oui ?

Lily s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément, comme si elle avait lutté contre ce désir pendant des siècles. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle regarda James aux lèvres gonflées dans les yeux et empoigna ses bijoux de famille.

- On dirait plutôt que c'est toi qui ne sais pas me résister... souffla-t-elle en serrant son pénis durci.

James la plaqua sauvagement contre le mur dans un coin sombre et descendit le pantalon et la culotte de Lily. Il passa un doigt sur son intimité, arrachant un gémissement à la jeune fille. Lui désignant son doigt trempé il nargua :

- Hum hum, on est ex aequo ce soir...

- Aujourd'hui je te laisse la première place, répondit Lily.

Puis elle descendit le pantalon de James ainsi que son boxer et l'obligea à la pénétrer.

Après qu'il se soit déversé en elle elle se rhabilla et lui sourit.

- Un simple moment d'égarement... souffla-t-elle.

**&**

_**Le lendemain. Classe de MacGonagal...**_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau..._

Lily se frappa la tête. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?_

James Potter tourna à ce moment-là la tête de son côté. Il sourit. Croyant que ce sourire lui était adressé, Lily le lui rendit. Mais quand elle vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils en la regardant dans les yeux, elle rougit. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et comprit alors : derrière elle se trouvait Eva, une de ses insupportables camarades de dortoir, groupie n°1 des maraudeurs. Et en ce moment, elle suçait son doigt de façon plutôt explicite en fichant l'animagus cerf.

Lily soupira et garda les yeux baissés sur sa feuille tout le reste du cours.

**&**

_**Après le dîner, dans la salle commune...**_

James s'approcha lentement de Lily qui venait de descendre les escaliers de son dortoir.

- Hum... T'es pas mal aujourd'hui, souffla la jeune fille.

- Ah oui ? Tu aimes ?

Lily sourit.

- Il est possible que j'aime de plus en plus mes moments d'égarement...

- Hum ?

- ... comme il est possible que j'aimerai avoir un autre moment d'égarement à cet instant.

- Attention Lily, ça ressemble presque à une déclaration d'amour.

- Qui sait ? sourit la jeune fille avant de s'en aller.

Quand elle l'eut dépassé, elle soupira. Elle venait de dire à James qu'elle l'aimait... elle y avait pensé toute la journée.

James, de son côté, resta abasourdi. Il se promit quand même de faire payer à Lily tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait enduré... notamment dans cette salle de classe. Et grâce à ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, la vengeance serait encore plus belle.

_Il suffisait d'attendre ce soir... et Eva._

&

_**Dortoir des filles de 7ème année de Gryffondor, 23:00...**_

James entra dans le dortoir des filles, portant Eva dans ses bras en la tenant sous les fesses. Au passage, il jeta un regard appuyé à Lily.

Il posa délicatement Eva sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi, souffla-t-il à son oreille, assez fort pour que Lily l'entende.

- Attends, je ferme les rideaux, sourit la jeune fille.

James se crispa.

- Non non, laisse-les ouvert, on va crever de chaud !

Eva regarda rapidement la pièce et décida d'abandonner.

- D'accord.

James fit glisser le pantalon de la jeune fille lentement le long de ses jambes puis lui enleva sa culotte. Eva pouffa.

Il caressa quelques secondes l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis s'approcha de son clitoris. Il y enfonça un doigt.

- Tu aimes ça ?

- Ouiiiii...

Eva ferma les yeux et James tourna la tête vers le lit de Lily. Il sourit. Elle était toute blanche.

Il continua de jouer avec l'intimité d'Eva, cherchant désespérément un moyen de bander. Eva était très belle, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas. En fait, elle ne lui faisait aucun effet. Elle avait beau gémir et caresser son entre-jambe de son pied, rien n'y faisait.

_Alors qu'il suffisait qu'il entende les petits cris de plaisir de Lily..._

Il s'obligea à penser à autre chose. Mais Lily passa à ce moment, portant juste une petite culotte. En voyant ses petits seins tout ronds qui paraissaient si fermes, il entra en érection.

- Oh oh ! A moi ! s'écria Eva.

Elle le retourna sur le lit et le déshabilla en un clin d'oeil. Elle posa une multitude de baisers sur son corps puis s'arrêta à son pénis. Elle le goba et le suça continuellement pendant quelques minutes. Puis quand elle sentit James sur le point de se vider, elle donna un coup de dent sur son gland et le laissa se vider dans sa bouche.

Lily sortit à ce moment-là de la salle de bain et y retourna immédiatement, des hoquets de nausée s'étant emparés de son corps.

James, de son côté, laissa Eva avaler son sperme, tout en pensant qu'il ne laisserait jamais une fille qu'il respectait s'abaisser à ce point.

Il vit Lily sortir de la salle de bain une seconde fois et sourit. Elle était encore plus blanche que tout à l'heure.

Alors qu'Eva remontait vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser, il fut pris de nausée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle mélange sa salive et son sperme avec sa salive à lui. Il lui adressa alors un sourire coquin et la retourna sauvagement, la faisant se retrouver à quatre pattes devant lui.

Lily, elle, ferma les rideaux de son lit et se mit à pleurer.

James se masturba pour retrouver son érection puis prit Eva par derrière. Pour paraître plus attentionné, il la doigta durant ses va-et-vient pour augmenter son plaisir.

- Oh James... Vas-y... JAMES ! cria la jeune fille, éperdue de désir.

- Lily...

Il s'arrêta immédiatement, tout comme Eva. Elle se retourna, rouge de colère.

- Pardon ? cracha-t-elle.

- Euh...

James se leva rapidement et courut jusqu'au lit de Lily. Oh mon dieu, il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait entendu ça. Il ouvrit rapidement les rideaux et soupira quand il vit qu'elle dormait. En se rapprochant de son visage il distingua quelques larmes sur ses joues. Il sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et s'en alla.

- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Eva ?! Euh... je suis désolé, il faut que je m'en aille...

Et il partit en courant. Alors qu'il descendait les marches quatre à quatre, il entendit Eva crier derrière lui.

- Mais... et tes habits ?

Il ne se retourna pas, ne prit pas la peine de répondre et rejoignit son dortoir.

Alors qu'il fermait doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller ses amis, il entendit un rire canin derrière lui.

- James ?! Tu... (accès de fou rire)

- Fiche-moi la paix Sirius.

Sirius se calma immédiatement. James se drapa dans un drap et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Son ami le rejoignit.

- Hé... ça va mon pote ?

- J'ai fait une connerie, Sir'...

- Oh.

Et alors que Sirius le prenait dans ses bras, James se mit à pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda doucement Patmol.

- C'est Lily...

- Evans ?

James hocha la tête.

- Tu pleures pour une fille ?!

James fit un mini sourire.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, mon vieux. C'est Lily !

_Et Sirius comprit..._

&

_**Le lendemain, 8:00, salle commune...**_

Quand Lily descendit, elle remarqua que James attendait en bas des escaliers du dortoir des filles. Elle passa devant sans rien dire mais il la suivit.

- Lily ?

- ...

- Lily, écoute je...

- Oh, salut Damien ! Ca va ?

James soupira. Lily resta parler avec ce _Damien _pendant quelques minutes puis repartit vers la Grande Salle.

- Lily ?

- Casse-toi Potter.

James plaqua la jeune fille contre le mur et plaça ses poings sur celui-ci pour encercler Lily de ses bras.

- Lâche-moi, j'ai faim.

- Non Lily. Je veux que tu m'écoutes.

- ...

- Je sais que tu as pleuré hier soir...

- Oh ! Monsieur se préoccupe de moi maintenant ? Il est venu m'espionner en plus ?

- Lily... Bon. Si tu as pleuré ça veux dire que tu tiens à moi, non ?

- Dans tes rêves ! J'avais une poussière dans l'oeil.

- Bien sûr... Redis ça en me regardant dans les yeux.

Il plaça une main sous le menton de la jeune fille et ses yeux happèrent les siens.

- Redis-le, maintenant.

- Je... Je ne tiens pas à toi, Potter.

- Pourquoi tu as hésité ?

- Mais... Mais vas te faire foutre !

- D'accord, si tu viens avec moi...

- Mais arrête de jouer l'amoureux transi ! On sait tous les deux que tu joues la comédie. Maintenant lâche-moi et retourne planter ta queue dans le derrière de cette chère Eva !

Elle se débattit et commença à partir vers la Grande Salle, droite comme un I. Mais James voulait lui dire la vérité et il ne la laisserait pas partir. _Pas maintenant..._

- Lily, attends !

La jeune fille partit en courant mais James fut plus rapide. Il lui sauta dessus et la plaqua au sol, amortissant sa chute à l'aide de ses bras. Il allongea son corps sur celui de Lily, bloquant toute tentative de fuite.

- Laisse-moi partir...

- Lily...

- Je veux partir...

Lily se mit à pleurer et tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne plus voir James. Mais il posa ses mains sur ses joues pour qu'ils se retrouvent yeux dans les yeux.

- Lily, je...

La jeune fille renifla. Ses yeux étaient rouges._ Elle paraissait si vulnérable à cet instant..._

James posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa tendrement mais elle ne répondit pas.

- Je t'aime Lily... je t'aime tellement...

- Laisse-moi partir...

James la prit dans ses bras, la serra très fort contre lui.

- Tu m'étouffes...

Il desserra un peu son étreinte.

- Laisse-moi partir je t'en prie.

- Lily je t'aime...

Il posa ses lèvres sur son nez, son front, ses joues, s'attarda sur son cou...

Il sentit la jeune fille se détendre peu à peu. Au fur et à mesure elle vint elle-même chercher ces baisers.

- James...

- Je t'aime, ma Lily.

- James...

- Je t'aime.

- James fais-moi l'amour.

Le jeune homme arrêta immédiatement ses baisers. Il regarda Lily dans les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Pardon ?

- Fais-moi l'amour, James.

Lily sentit contre sa jambe une verge dure. Elle rit.

- Fais-moi l'amour...

L'érection du jeune homme s'amplifiait à chacune des demandes de sa bien-aimée. Il se releva, prit Lily dans ses bras et alla jusqu'à la Salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant le tableau et entra dans la pièce. Il posa Lily sur le lit qui trônait au milieu.

Les baisers de James sur le corps de Lily étaient brûlants, ses mots, son souffle sur sa peau étaient brûlants. Il caressa et embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps puis écarta légèrement ses jambes des siennes.

- Lily, je te désire si fort.

Ses yeux bruns brillaient.

- Je suis à toi, James. Entièrement à toi.

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement pendant une seconde qui dura pour eux des heures. Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, sa langue forçant le barrage de ses lèvres et son sexe entra en elle. Lily retint son souffle. Cette sensation agréable la submergea petit à petit.

- Lily...

James la regarda, se méprenant sur la cause de son immobilité. Il voulut se retirer mais Lily le serra contre elle et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Ne t'arrête pas.

James prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle embrassa ses doigts et il entra profondément en elle. Tout doucement, James bougea en elle.

- Je t'aime Lily Evans, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Lily reprit son souffle.

- Je t'aime, répéta James. Je n'aime et je n'aimerai que toi.

Elle était envahie par le désir. Son corps brûlait là où James la touchait.

- Embrasse-moi, supplia-t-elle.

Il posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche, puis sur son cou, puis sur son oreille et encore sur sa bouche. Elle le serrait contre elle. Soudain, des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent dans leur ventre. Ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils s'abandonnèrent à cette sensation qui envahissait leurs corps. Ils semblaient tous deux aussi heureux. James caressa les cheveux de Lily, ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement.

Ils avaient atteint le Paradis ensemble.

- Je t'aime Lily.

- James... James je t'aime...

Puis peu à peu, James recommença à faire l'amour à Lily. Doucement, tendrement.


End file.
